Slipping Away
by Northwind14
Summary: Catrionna Umber is the wildest, most untameable from the Umber family. She wants nothing from life. No glory, no riches, no husband, no kids and no rules. Just how wrong she was...
1. Chapter 1

they slipped

briskly

into an intimacy

from which they

never recovered

f. scott fitzgerald


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter one: Kingsroad_

It was a warm day. The air was crisp and a breeze would follow your every step, but it was warm. Not just because of the weather, but everyone seemed happy and content that day. It seemed like the gods finally agreed on something; today was going to be a good day. Catrionna didn't care much of the weather, the people or that it was all an omen from the gods. She only had one plan for today; to do absolutely nothing. She woke at an early hour and dressed, she dressed simply- like common folk do. She wore her hair down, like always. She would never seem like a noble lady from the looks of it. Catrionna ran down to the great hall where her father and brothers were already eating.

"Father"

Her father was a serious man, always about war and battles to be fought. Rarely to smile, they all loved him anyways. She greeted him with a mused smile. She grabbed an apple from the pile and took a big bite.

"Cat"

He nodded then continued to talk to Colm, her brother. Presumably they were talking about things, inappropriate or unfit for a woman's ear. They were talking in hushed voices. Her father taught them all to fight, hunt and ride. Her 2 sisters and 2 brothers. Colm was the eldest, the heir. he looked exactly like mother. Straight silk hair, with dashing blue eyes. It was the same with her sisters Dyanna and Reina. Dyanna was the eldest and Reina the youngest. They were the reflection of mother. Catrionna had thick, light black hair which waved down her back. Her mouth was small and plump, with a straight nose above it. She had thick eyebrows with dark green eyes, she was very tall and looked out of place next to her brothers and sisters. People told her she looked like father or better yet her grandmother. Most definitely not her mother though. The only one that looked a bit like her was Kennatt her youngest sibling. He was just like father too, but he was still quite young. Dyanna was 17 and engaged to a Glover, Colm ,her twin preparing to lead the Umbers soon. Reina stood at ten years old, still dreamy and full of faith. Kennatt has just had his 8th name day, still taking life as a game. In the middle of it all was Catrionna her 16th name day approaching, her father already searching for potential husbands. That's not what she wanted, to be a slave. To serve a stupid man who took her as his own personal whore, to be worthless. An airhead whose only job is to give birth. She wanted to be free, to marry someone she loved whenever she wanted. Skipping outside she greeted everyone she met. Catrionna was fierce, loyal and the most stubborn person you'd ever meet. She could not be persuaded by anything, if Catrionna wanted something she did it. No need for anyone else's approval. A true northerner, her father called her. To stubborn for her own good, everyone else called her. They were both right, but she didn't give that thought the time of day. No point in silly gossip and worthless opinions. Cat snook into the stables and saddled her horse. A mare the colour of a stormy sky. She was strong and big, the fastest horse in the household. Nym was a gift for Catrionna's 10th name day. She wouldn't let anyone touch her, let alone ride her. She saddled her pretty quickly, a daily routine. Then in a trot her horse slowly rode into the woods. As they were leaving Cat grabbed her bow and arrows from the stables also. She never left it behind. The trot became a gallop soon and they were running through the woods swiftly, so everything was a blur. She shot down some birds and squirrels through the day stopping by the river at around midday. She and her horse slowed into a walk and turned to head back. After a few hours of peace and quiet, she heard many horses trotting behind her. Still far enough for her to move to the far side of the road, hoping to go unnoticed. The noises stopped, making Cat think she'd probably been seen. A single horse then galloped behind her and she didn't move a muscle. Just sat on her horse silently, her long hair hugging her face and stared forward as the horse slowly walked on. The rider then caught up to her and rode in front of her so she was forced to stop, she looked up to see a young man on a brown horse. On closer inspection she could see his direwolf sigil, probably a Stark knight. "What are you doing this deep into the woods and this far north girl?" He asked with a strong northern accent, she could tell he was not from here though. The Last Hearth was clearly not his home. "I'd barely consider the kingsroad a deep forest" she smirked at the boy. "Where are you going?" he continued to interrogate her. "I don't see how that's any of your business" she responded with a snarl. "It's business of the King in the North" he quickly answered and she scoffed. "Well when he decides to bless my presence with his highness I'll tell him. Until then.." she shrugged and rode her horse around the boy. "Wait..who are you?" he turned to look at her. "I mean your horse is royal, clearly. You look like common folk and you carry weapons, who are you girl?". She thought about just riding off, but then turned around taking a deep breath. She looked into his eyes with honesty "You just said it. I'm a girl, on a horse, riding through the woods. I'm a northerner, it doesn't matter if you're common folk or royal here. We're all northerners." she then turned back around with a slight redness on her cheeks and nose from the cold. Nym began to walk off and Cat decided to call out to him. "and don't call me girl!" she then galloped until she was out of sight. Her beautiful dark hair flying behind her. She'd make it home at late afternoon. First stopping at the kitchens she'd give them what she'd caught on the hunt, then she hoped to make it back inside without being noticed. "Catrionna, where have you been?! Your father and I have been worried sick" Her mother caught up to her in the hallway. Cat cursed under her breath before turning to face her mother. "Mother, how lovely to see you" she smiled still trying to get away. Her mother was not so happy, it seemed. Her blue eyes and the eyebrows above them were arched in a frown. Her long silky hair was beautifully braided and she was wearing a sapphire gown. Something was up. "Cat I've been searching for you half the day, the Starks are coming soon and there is to be a feast. You're nowhere near prepared" She fussed waving her arms around. "Come on" she then pulled her down long hallways into Catrionna's room. She pushed her inside and 4 maids waiting expectantly looked at her. " I-" she tried arguing but her mother had already walked off. Amarlys Umber was some woman. Some mother. The maids bathed her, brushed her hair(with extreme difficulty), then dressed her in a beautiful gown. It was a forest green with red details. With her hair, the Umber colours stood out clearly. The one thing Cat had been able to bargain about were her muddy boots she'd been wearing the whole day. She'd made it down multiple flights of stairs when her sisters had caught up with her. "Cat, d'you know Robb Stark is coming?" Dyanna gushed and had taken a hold of her right arm. "Word says he's handsome and bold, a true lord" she kept talking. Catrionna had to admit, Dyanna looked much better than her. With her long doe hair and blue eyes that radiated against her soft blue dress she was beautiful. Especially in the dim light of the candles. Even her younger sister Reina looked stunning. She was the picture of Dyanna, with a soft violet dress. Cat was nothing compared to them, they were soft and innocent. Like maidens should be. Catrionna was too wild for that. "Considering the rumours that circle around here, he'll probably be a drunken fool" she scoffed as her sisters kept gossiping and gushing. "Too bad I'm already engaged" Dyanna whined. Cat rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She was glad when they had finally made it to the great hall. She unlinked from the arms of her sisters and hurried off to her seat. She'd been seated on the left of her mother. Their big table looked down on many smaller ones which now filled the hall. Her siblings sat on the other side of father. At least she won't have to listen to Dyanna and Reina for the whole night. "Cat please behave tonight?!" her mother said sternly, but it still sounded like a plea. "You needn't worry" she simply stated then went back to sitting in silence. "please stand for the King in the North" someone announced. Everyone stood so Cat followed their lead. In walked a boy. The boy. Cat stifled a gasp. It was the same boy that had stopped her earlier today. Not a boy, a king. She took the time to observe him now. He had dark brown curls, that gleamed in copper. His bright blue eyes stood under long eyelashes with thick eyebrows. He had a shaven chin, like the boy he was. His mother was by his side. _Boy._ The word kept ringing in her mind. She didn't know why, perhaps because he called her a girl before. She kept her gaze down after that, she gave small bow. A smirk crawled on her face, her long hair hid her face luckily. Her mother would have a fit if she saw her daughter smirking at their king. As she'd look up, her eyes met his. Green clashed with blue, and for some reason her heart went wild. Cat noticed the small smirk playing at his lips, it suited him. Sadly her sisters were right. He was handsome, not a drunken fool. "Your grace, welcome to the Last Hearth" her father spoke. "Our family welcomes you and we are honoured to host the king" Cat's mother then swept in. "Please share our wine and eat at our tables, feel welcome for our home is yours. Let us unite the powers of the Umbers and the Starks in honour and loyalty. Enjoy the festivities my king" Amaryls finished and sat down first, her daughters following. Along with the rest of the hall. Cat had expected the king to speak, to fill them with hopeful and strong words. He hadn't. He nodded and then his mother swept in. Catelyn Tully. Only now she noticed they were exactly alike. The deep blue eyes and copper hair, adorned both their features. "Thank you lord and lady Umber, we are grateful to be able to unite with one of our oldest allies". The redhead gave a small bow and now Catrionna's parents nodded. "Well then, may the feast begin" her father boomed with a laugh. Servants hurried in with thousands of dishes and Cat knew this was going to be a long night.


End file.
